


Beast Tamer

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human/Titan Relationships, Implied Consent, Levi is covered in blood, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mentions of Masturbation, Titan Eren Yeager, just a bunch of dead titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: He is called the Beast Tamer due to one thing..
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133
Collections: Eren/Levi





	Beast Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY HAS MACROPHILIA, It's sexual attraction to giants (since Eren is in his titan form in this story)

Eren

Eren

"EREN!" spoke a voice, in the titan's hand was Levi, clothes torn while covered in blood from other titans and one of his boots is missing.

The titan look at the ground and saw other titans' broken bodies, the ground bore a bloody red. Yes, two were chopped up by Levi's blades while the rest suffered from Eren's titan rage.

"Well." Levi spoke, "They are about to eat me but you killed them all and pick me up." 

Eren, still in his titan form, had notice the blood on Levi's clothes along with his skin.

"Don't worry, I will try my best to clean it u-" Levi spoke but the titan's finger gripped the clothes and tear it with ease, exposing Levi.

"So." Levi look down at the blood on his skin, knowing that the blood is dirty and he is the type to clean himself up, "You want to lick me? I am okay with that but please don't eat by accident."

While Levi sometimes don't care about Eren and he had a habit of beating the living hell out of Eren, there is that feeling along with a heat in the groin area every time he made contact with Eren.

Levi felt something wet and slimy slide over his body.

Was Eren....

Licking Him!

"O-oh F-fuck!" Levi gasp, gritting his teeth as the titan's tongue swept over him but he felt his cock becoming harder. He never been hard since he had masturbated.

"E-Eren..." Levi moaned, then he felt Eren's thumb pressed against Levi's hard member against his stomach while the titan's tongue pulled away from Levi's trembling body as Levi had finally orgasmed, teeth gritting while his eyes were wet with tears, body wet with salvia and sweat.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" 

Levi woke up, Eren seem a bit of worried, "You okay?"

Levi sighs, "I'm okay." exhausted from his titan encounter.

"Something wrong?" Eren ask, wondering why Levi is wet.

"Well." Levi began, "You saved from a bunch of titans, then you ripped my clothes and licked me."

"Oh." Eren spoke again, "I guess once we get back, you'll get a bath."


End file.
